Bit of Heaven
by personofnoconcern3000
Summary: Lily is struggling, without any friends or real support. But when she meets Vince her world turns upside down and flips inside out. Rated T for now, subject to change.
1. Living Hell

I hated Mondays for two reasons, one school and two, school. If you didn't get the point yet I hate school. I hate everything about school, students, teachers, books and everything else. School was my prison, as a matter a fact everything was my prison. I was the outcast of the School. No friends, Bad grades, getting in trouble all of the time, all the typical Characteristics of an outcast. I was the weird kid. Some people describe me as emo. Yes an emo. I wasn't the type that would purposely hurt myself. I was more of …well... Gothic. I might have fit in at another school, but defiantly not the one I got to now. My school is full of rich preppy people. Another reason that I did not fit in at my school is because I am very shy. I am so shy that people think that I am mute. This is my story of how one person changed my life forever.

_Do not go where the path may lead~ Go instead where there is no path and leave a trail._

_-Emerson_

"Lily, time to get to school, or else you will be late." My mom called

"Coming." I yelled and ran downstairs. I saw my mom with tears in her eyes

I knew what she was crying about. It was a year since my father was murdered, by his own brother. I had trusted my uncle. Then he killed my father. I could not even comprehend my hate for my uncle. Ever since then I have had extreme trust issues. I never trust so I am isolated. I keep to myself and never ever trust anyone.

"Mom are you okay?" I questioned

"Yes I am fine," she said then sucked in a breath and continued. "We have to go I do not want you to get another detention for being late." 

I get detentions like every day. Some for being late for school, others for not doing homework, sometimes I get them for talking back to teachers. I am not a mean person but the teachers are just so rude!

But anyway…

I grabbed my light green neon backpack and headed to the car.

"Mom are you sure you are okay?" I asked again

"Yes I am fine. Just drop it." My mom said in a venomous tone

I knew that my mom was not fine. I was not sad today though. I had stopped crying a long time ago. Quite frankly I had stopped everything a long time ago. I stopped caring, loving, believing, and so much more. My life is meaning less to me. I am just some dead soul stuck in some person's body. I am nothing not even a person. I am just someone who is going to live a very lonely life with nothing and no one.

"Lily…Lily! Stop your day dreaming and get your butt out of the car this instant." My mom yelled

"Bye. Love you." I replied

Yes I did love my mom. She was the only one in my life who understood me. Sure I had my moments when I hated her. But really deep down, I really genuinely will always love her.

I walked into my first class, which was AP English. As usual everyone stopped their conversation to stare at me with there "You are such a loser, why do you even go to this school?" Glare. I took my usual seat in the back of the room. I loved that seat; there was no one back there to bother me. About three minutes after I walked in my teacher Mr. Madden Came in with an unfamiliar Boy.

"Class," Mr. Madden said in his high-pitched old lady voice, it makes it even funnier because he is a nice looking 30-year-old man. "We have a new student starting here today at DSH High School. Please introduce yourself Vince."

That is when I noticed 'Vince'. He was about 5'11" With black hair that comes to his mid neck and slopes over his right eye. He has the most dazzling Emerald green eyes that sparkled with the light. He was wearing an "All Time Low" Shirt that showed off his apparent Six-Pack. He had on bleach washed skinny jeans with black converse.

"Umm…Well my name is Vince Anderson. I just moved from Philadelphia PA, to here Springtown Ohio. I am 17 years old...And…I am a senior Well…Yeah." Vince said in an overly confident voice

"You can go take a seat next to Miss. Rider." Mr. Madden said pointing at me, knowing that this kid was going to be trouble.

I swear I heard all of the girls curse. Saying 'Why can't Vince sit next to me? Why does he have to sit next to a loser?' But I was too mad to care. My peaceful quiet spot now had some arrogant jerk sitting in it. Vince took a seat next to me, and put on a smirk. He leaned over to talk to me.

"What is a beautiful girl doing sitting back here all alone?" he asked in a cocky tone.

"She won't answer that. She is a mute and a total loser." Said some random girl with a neon pink sparkly shirt on.

"Oh. My. God. Why does everyone think I am mute? Just because I am shy does not mean that I am mute!" I said in a very strong voice.

"Wow. She talks, who would have guessed." Another girl said. I looked at the rest of the class. They were all in shock that I actually talked.

"Wow. You have a nice voice." Vince said looking deep into my eyes.

"Back off." I said in the most venomous voice I could make.

I already hated him. He was like all the rest of the guys, arrogant and over confident. He was going to make my life a living hell.

"So class we are going to start a project," Mr. Madden said in a happy voice while everyone else groaned. "We will be studying Shakespeare soon. So I thought it would be appropriate if we acted out some of his plays. You will be put into groups of two. The groups will consist of a boy and a girl. The names will be picked randomly out of a hat to get the pairs and also the plays the groups will do. Lets get started shall we?"

Oh joy I hated group projects. I rarely ever do anything in the project. I just let my partner do everything. They don't even bother me to ask any questions. I wonder who will be my partner. Maybe Jessie Adams, wow then this would be the project from hell.

"Alexis Black and Jessie Adams doing A Midnight Summers Dream."

Well then I guess he is out of the question…

After about 5 minutes I started to wonder when my name would be called…

"Last but not least, Vince Anderson and Lily Rider doing Romeo and Juliet."

No way! I am stuck with an arrogant jerk doing one of the most romantic plays! Please shoot me now.

If I could kill myself I would right now. But I am extremely scared of blood. So anything along the line of suicide is out of the question. But why do I have to hate blood? Well maybe I could poison myself...No…well…no.

"Lily, stop thinking about how to kill your self and let's get started." Vince said in a worried tone.

How did he know I wanted to kill myself?

"How…Did you know?" I asked

"Oh… Umm," Vince said trying to come up with an answer. "Well I was just guessing, anyway we have to get started." He finished

"Sure, well what scene do you want to do?" I asked

"Let's do the make out scene."

"Oh No way in hell!"

"But why not you look so kissable and your blood smells amazing." He said

"What my-"

"Well that ends class for today. The project is due in two weeks, have fun" said Mr. Madden

Vince immediately ran out of class leaving me puzzled.

He must have just said something else and I thought he said blood. Yea that is what happened.

I got up and walked slowly to my next class, which was Physical Education, Oh joy my favorite class. Not. I hated PE especially when we had to do something with partners. Of Course I am always the last one left.

I walked into the Locker room and got changed in my usual spot which was the old abandoned shower in the back of the locker room. I changed into my DSH gym uniform which consisted of a Light blue 50/50 Cotton T-shirt and Short-shorts that were black with white on the bottom. I walked out to the Basketball court which was where PE class was being held today. As usual I was the first one out because everyone else was socializing in the locker room. About six minutes later people started to arrive to the basket ball court.

"Well class today well will be doing team building. I want everyone to get into pair of two then go and do a lap around the football field and meet me back here." Mrs. Wilton our PE teacher announced

I sat down waiting to find the unlucky person who would have to be stuck with me. After waiting for a couple of minutes no one was left.

", There is no-" I started before guess who interrupted me. Yep Vince

" I am so sorry that I am late I am Vince Anderson." Vince said

"Well Mr. Anderson I will not make you stay for a detention because it is your first day here. Partner up with Miss. Rider here and then go run around the football field and meet me back here." Mrs. Wilton said like she was in a daze.

With that I started to run around the field before Vince caught up with me.

"Hey what's up?" Vince asked

"Umm not much." I replied trying my hardest not to think about how he said my blood smelled amazing

"Well…"

"What do you want Vince."

"I was just thinking about the Project in AP English."

"And your point is?"

"Well we need to get together sometime to complete it so I was wondering when we should get together." Vince said "Okay, don't answer that. How about you come over to my house like tomorrow at seven?"

"Sure where do you live?"

"72 summer street."

"I have never heard of that street where is it."

"About one mile south of the Hess Gas Station on State Street." Vince said to me like I was a little kid

"See you at seven then." I said and ran off pass him

When we got back all of the girls wanted to be with Vince. Some girl name Kat Meyer convinced Vince to be her Partner. I now was stuck with Gary Ward for PE.

After PE the rest of the day passed quickly for some odd reason. Somewhere deep down I'm happy to be doing something with Vince.

What is happening to me?

A/N: Hi guys! This is really my friend's story (Hence the grammatical errors. :) but I jump in every once in a while and work on it too.

If you're wondering why she doesn't upload it herself she's a bit too busy and doesn't know how fan fiction works.

Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and I'll upload the next chapter!


	2. What The Heck

A/N: Thanks to -Misguided Star- for reviewing! It made both our days! Rach wrote most of this chapter... XD

The rest of the day passed slowly and I realized with horror I was counting down until I could see Vince again. I've only known the guy for a matter of hours and already he's all I can think about. I'm debating whether to take up Vince's offer on the make-out scene… Wait, what? Did I really just think that? He's just another stuck-up, arrogant, pompous ass. Why the hell am I thinking like this?

"Lilly Rider?" It was my bitchy Honors Bio teacher, Ms. Smith. I and half the school would swear she's a lesbian. Her and the FCS teacher always seem to be hanging out, and she never talks about any family, a husband (a woman of her age, she'd have one), or anything. She does talk about growing up in Ireland and her many cats. Weirdo! She could be one of those cat-obsessed ladies that live in a house that's too big and all that, but saying she's a lesbian is much more fun.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what was the question?" I say, looking up for the first time that period.

" You weren't following along? Detention!"

Like I said: Bitch!

Well, at least I've had my Detention of the day. My mom is going to murder me.

The rest of the period, which was thankfully 10 minutes, I tried to pay attention, make up for not before, but Ms. Smith didn't forget. She slammed a big slip on top of my book pile. Joy. A week away, thankfully.

As I went to my locker, my thoughts involuntarily went back to Vince. On the way home, it was Vince. It started raining, and I still had ten blocks to go. Oh yippee. As I pondered my options, a black car slowed to a crawl. I looked at the driver. It was _him. _

A mixture of hatred and compassion welled inside me. Hatred won.

"What are you doing here?" I spat out as if I really did hate him.

" I live in this area. You never noticed Hess Gas Station? You're about to walk right past it."

"I have better things to look at than Gas Stations, thank you very much."

"Like me?"

What the hell? "**No!**"

"Alright, alright. Just a joke."

"Not a good one."

"Since you look like you're drowning, want a ride? You don't live that far, right?"

"Oh… Well, thanks, I guess. But really…"

"Come on, I will forcibly make you get in the car. I don't bite. Promise."

He flashed a smile, and hatred melted inside me. I climbed in, letting him know with my actions that I really didn't want to go near him, though Some how I longed to be close to him.

The entire ride to my house was totally and completely silent; I could just feel the awkwardness crawling all over me. Suddenly the rain was looking very welcoming.

Wait… What? How does he know where I live. Just as I thought that Vince asked me, " You live on Henderson St right?"

As if he read my mind.

"Umm yeah 266 Henderson."

" K cool." He replied back

"That was weird." I said.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about how to show you how to find my house and you start talking about it. That's all."

"Oh."

We rode in more awkward silence. He pulled up in front of my house. I was out of the car before it had even stopped completely.

He started to say something but I slammed the door. I walked around the car. He started to roll down his window but by the time he opened his mouth I had my key out and was opening the door. I slammed it behind me. Ah. Two hours of empty house bliss. I immediately went to the fridge and pulled out a yogurt. Remembering what it was the anniversary of I scowled and slammed the fridge door.

I got right on my homework, since I had no social life. I then hacked into the computer my mom had "locked", and went on the internet.

The next morning I hauled myself out of bed, ya da ya da ya da. The normal school routine shit.

When I walked into the class I shared with Vince, I got really anxious. Don't ask me why-I couldn't tell you. Anyway, ten seconds until the bell rings, he walks into class, looks around, and deliberately comes over and sits next to me. Me! As if he wasn't already annoying enough. He leans over and I catch myself thinking: 'Damn he looks hot from this angle'. I make a mental note to slap myself later.

"Hey could we get together today and at least plan the project? I want to get it over with."

"Same. Where?"

"How about just the park or something? No-one goes there so you don't have to be embarrassed or anything."

"Fine. What time?"

"Just about an hour after school. I have a doctor appointment first."

"Fine." The day passed slowly, just as boring as usual. I almost avoided getting my detention of the day but then the vice principal caught me slamming my locker and figured out I was the one who was causing the dent to form on the other side of the wall. Whoops.

I was happy to actually at least have one hour to myself before my mom got home, and I spent it actually cleaning her room- she still was down this morning, and I figured it might put her in better spirits. I walked to the park, hoping that I wouldn't run into anyone that would recognize me. Though I didn't really see why I cared… oh well. Since _he _came along I have really had mixed up feelings. Problem is I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I sat down on a swing, my favorite part of the park since I was a little kid. I sat there for a few minutes, just swinging my feet. It was almost relaxing. I then saw feet coming toward me. I didn't bother to look up-I didn't need to read minds to know no-one else would even approach me. Hey…. Read minds…. Hmmm.

"Alright." He says. Unwillingly I get off the swing, but I'm slightly dizzy and trip. Newt thing I know I ram into him, knocking us both down. He falls on top of me, and I groan. What a way to start a study group.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

I barely hear his some-what strangled reply. "Yes."

He pushes himself up, and it was then I realize that He was WAY too close to me. I start to move, struggling to get free. He sits back and watches me trying to orient myself.

We both sit there in silence.

"Well that was awkward." I say.

"What, you didn't like me laying on top of you?" He teases. I don't smile. He takes a deep breath through his nose, as if his dignity had been insulted or something. He freezes right after it, as if a bug had flown up his nose. I almost hoped it had. Something in his face changed- I can't tell what.

"Well, let's get started." I say, pulling out my book. He just nods stiffly. "Well, since I was thinking of rejecting your offer of a make-out scene, I was thinking of the part where Romeo takes the poison just as Juliet wakes up."

"Fine."

"Alright, what the heck is wrong?"

"I've got to go." He sweeps his backpack up and is 10 feet away before I even register what he said.

A surge of anger wells up inside me. I run after him, a little too fast. And I ram him down. Again.

"Was that really necessary? He asks. I can't see his face.

"Well, why do you have to leave when we haven't done anything yet?"

He turns to face me, and then I realize his eyes are red. Blood-red.

"Woah." I say.

"Yeah. That's why."

"Just because your eyes turn freako colors does not mean that I am wasting the time I dedicated to working on this project!"

He looks at me and I realize once again he is way too close. But this time I don't mind.

He looks into my face.

"Either tell me why your eyes are freakish or get the fuck over there to work on that damn project!" I say, with more anger than I really feel.

He seems to be consider. "I'll show you." He says.

"That's not creepy at al—."

He had opened his mouth to reveal little fangs, protruding out of his gums and growing larger by the second. "What th-. What are you…"

He moves his mouth, and almost as though he was kissing my neck, lowers his head. I feel a tiny pinch as something pierces my skin, and I hear him swallow. I hear my heartbeat start to thud rather louder than usual. I feel his neck contort as he swallows mouthful after mouthful. I realized I was being fed on. But I felt more happy than I had in a while. I felt _good. _Not just good- great. It was exhilarating— the slight ringing in my ears did nothing to impair that. I try and remember to move, and I wrap my arms around him in what would have been a hug had we been standing up. I felt his jaw tighten on my neck, and felt his fangs pierce deeper. I let out a moan- it just felt so nice. I know that might sound odd, but… wow. I tilted my head back, and felt him readjust to get more out. Ah… All of a sudden I started to feel tired…Then Blackness slow crept over me.


	3. Siblings Fight

Part III

I felt myself wake up… it was like when you are semi-conscious and force yourself to stay asleep longer… But eventually I wake up. Before, though, I try and remember the last thing that happened. I remember feeling more fantastic than I had in a year. Over a year. I remember that Vince had caused it. And suddenly it all came rushing back. The red eyes, the fangs in my neck, the slight headache.

With a half-strangled cry I wake up fully, my eyes flying open. I looked around myself. I was no longer in the park. I wasn't anywhere I recognized. I was sitting in the fanciest room I have ever seen, a room straight out of a medieval castle. I was sitting up in a four-poster bed, wallpaper with designs too elaborate surrounding me, and a huge bathroom visible through the half-open door.

I look around more closely, and jump when I see the door closing. I wonder who had been in here, watching me. The idea gave me shivers. And also made me mad. Where the hell was I?

The door opened again and it was him. I turned to him and for the first time in a while let my feelings show on my face. I let him see my anger, confused-ness, and curiosity.

He chuckles. "Hi Lily."

"Where am I?"

He sighs, and sits in an armchair. "My castle. My family's castle, actually. I'm a prince."

"Vampire Prince."

He chuckles again. "Yes. I'm sorry about what happened at the park."

I wait for him to continue. He doesn't and I realize it's my turn to talk. "Apology accepted. But what is going on? What's the time? What's the day?"

"Same day, an hour later. As for what's going on….." he sighs "You've caused a bit of an uproar. You're the first person to survive a vampire's bite."

I didn't want to think about the other people.

"So we don't know exactly. But we—."

"Who's we?"

"Us. The royal family. The people working for us. Anyway, we think that you might have to be something of a slave to me. Have to follow any command I give you. Just me, no-one else." He could tell from my face that I was not happy. "Look I know. But would you rather be dead? And it's just me. Anyone else tells you different it's no."

"Okay." I thought for a moment. "Why did you come to our school if you're a prince?"

"Yes, but I would have to study with my brother, and I'm not fond of him at all. Forever complaining about our diet."

"People around here not good enough for him?"

All of a sudden he looks horrified. "We don't feed on people. It's a law to feed on strictly animals."

" Then what happened in the park?"

"Well… I am still a vampire. And your blood…. Wow. You can't imagine how good you taste. And you were so close…." His eyes gleamed red for a second.

"How did you manage to stop?"

"It was hard. Extremely hard. But remember you had your arms around me? Well when you fainted your arms dropped. I knew I had to stop."

"Why?"

"Well one I don't want to get in trouble with my parents. I'd be in so much trouble."

I waited. "Two?"

"Lily, it's not only your blood that's amazing."

I waited for that to sink in. It felt nice knowing that someone besides my mom cared for me. But I was still cautious.

"Are you lying to me?"

At that he is at my side. "No."

"Prove it." It was a ridiculous command I know. But I needed proof of everything. I didn't expect him to do anything. But he did.

HE leaned forward and kissed me. On the lips. His hand swept the hair away from my face. His mouth was unyielding. When he pulled away I didn't move. I wanted to savor one of the moments when I am happy.

"Lily?"

"Wow."

"What're you two doing?" Another person walks in. My draw drops. This person was at least as hot if not more than the guy sitting next to me. Dirty blond hair, blue eyes, definite six-pack.

I look at Vince and see he doesn't look happy. I look between the two of them, hoping one of them will tell me who this person is.

"I'm Damien. You must be Lily." The guy says, holding out his humungous hand to me. I shake it timidly. "I'm Vince's brother."

I look at Vince again. He shakes his head and smiles at me. I shoot him a questioning look. He chuckles.

"No, this is my other brother. My younger brother Adien is the one I prefer not to study with."

Damien chuckles. "Bastard."

Vince rolls his eyes. "Damien, I mean this in the nicest way. Get out."

Damien laughs and looks at me again. "If this guy isn't enough sweetheart, I'm still free." Vince throws a pillow at him. Damien laughs and winks at me before making a hasty exit.

"So where were we?" Vince asks, turning back to me.

I laugh. First time in a while. Vince is really bringing out my other side. My happy side.

"Wow." I say, smiling.

He laughs. "In a good way or a bad way?"

"Good." I respond. "Definitely good."

He chuckles and leans forward. I close my eyes. I feel his breath on my neck. "Was it an experience you'd like to repeat?" I nod, beyond words.

I feel his lips at my neck, behind my ear, at my collar bone. And then my lips. I meld my lips around his, and then break away gasping. Oh my gosh. He smiles at me, and then opens his arms. I give him a hug almost. He leans back, and for a fraction of a second I am moving through the air. I land perfectly in his arms, with him reclining against the magnificent arrangement of pillows.

I nestle deeper into his embrace. I don't know what I am feeling. Then I realize. I feel safe. I haven't felt safe since before my dad died. I nestle my face into his chest, and am half way asleep, his arms around me, holding me close.

I have my eyes closed, but then I hear the door open. I don't intend to pay any mind to it except then Vince hisses. I am instantly alert and open my eyes to look at him. He's staring at the intruder. I look too.

The person is clearly a vampire, he is making no effort to hide his fangs, growing steadily like Vince's had at the park. Vince sits up, and I feel the need to move. I move off Vince's lap to sit next to him, but away from the vampire. I look his eyes and they are red. Bright red.

Vince leaps off the bed, and stands in between the incomer and me.

"Adien?" Vince asks.

Adien doesn't answer. He's staring at me.

Vince is watching him. Calmly he says "Lily, would you go into the bathroom for a second? Adien is having a hard time dealing with your blood."

He didn't need to tell me twice. I run into the bathroom, and bolt the door. I look around myself and gasp. Geez, this place is huge. I hear noises outside. The door is really thick to block out sound, which unfortunately is not helpful in this instance.

I open the door, and gasp to see Adien slap Vince in the face. Adien turns at the sound of my gasp, his eyes still red. Vince jumps up and tackles him. I stifle a giggle and then know I need to get out. I lightly skip over the two of them, and then run for my life. I don't pay attention to my surroundings at all. I run and run and run, taking random turns and running down stairs. I burst through two doors and luckily for me they deposit me outside. I calm down a little because the stitch in my side hurts a LOT. As I double over, I see a black lab watching me. It trots over to me.

"You like to run?" I ask it. Its tail starts wagging. "Wanna run with me?" It doesn't change. I started off into a fast sprint just running around the halls. I finally found a door that looked like it lead to the outside. I opened the door and continued to run with the dog until i could not breath any more. I look around at my surrounding and saw that I was by a lake. I was tired so I decide to lay down. The lab came down a cuddled next to me. I then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Weirder and Weirder

Thank you so much to Angelixlight, vamps, and -Misguided Star- for reviewing. They made our days! (LoveLostForever and I) Here's a short chapter for now; the faster you review the faster the next chapter can be posted!

I woke up to find a warm pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I look over to find a Pair of big brown eyes looking into mine. Suddenly I registered what was going on and I instantly jump up. Then looking down I saw a half naked boy laying down. I was shocked. I tried to remember what happened. The last thing that I remember was I was running with that cute lab and I went to sleep next to it…wait…could that..no..wait..but could it be? Could that boy be the dog that I was running with… That sounded crazy but I did just find out that vampires exist so could shape sifters or Werewolf's exist? I looked down again to find that the boy was now standing up and was hot! He had a 6 pack and was a nice tan color.

"Uhh Hi," I said " Umm are you the err…Dog?" I asked thinking about how crazy I sounded.

"Hmph." He let out a snort

"Well you could call me a dog. I prefer the term Shape Shifter."

Well act like a bitch would ya?

" Umm..okay.." I was still stuttering over my words in shock.

"Hey. Hey. Sorry I did not mean to act like a total bitch. My name is Bret. I am a shape shifter as you figured out." He said

"Well my name is Lily." I responded

"So what is a human doing in the underworld" he asked

"Un..der..world?" I spat out stuttering

"Oh shit I guess I was not allowed to tell ya. Ha oops." He said scratching the back of his head

"Umm no,no it is fine. I was brought here by Vince. Well I guess Prince Vince. He ugh..well.. Bit me and ughh..yea I am here."

"Your Vince's Girl. Dam you are hot. Ugh why are all the hot girls taken?" Bret said Frustrated

"Hey I am not Vince's! I have barley known him for more than 24 hours."

I yelled

"Calm down little girlie. You will have to talk to Vince bout that." He said chuckling

" What why do you call Vince, 'Vince' not 'Prince Vince'?" I questioned

" Vince is my best friend. Let me take you back to the palace, he's looking for you." He said

"What how do ya know? Wait I am not even going to ask. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Bret Chuckles. We start to head back to the Palace/Castle.


	5. Bonding

I opened the door to find that the room was torn to shreds, there was pillow fluff all over and glass shards all around the room. I turned back to find Bret in a state of shocked. I figured that i would have fun with the opportunity. I slowly with out him noticing moved behind him, then screamed and jumped on to his back.

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK!"

I fell of his back laughing in hysterics

"Muhahahahahahahahahhahahaa" I exclaimed.

"That was not funny" he yelled

"hahah I beg to differ"

After I was finished almost dying from laughing on the floor I looked up to find Vince at the door with a weird look in his eyes

"I just scared the shit out of this "Shapshifter" I said.

"That would explain things" he said with a smirk on his face.

"yeppp" I said as I popped my lips.

"NOT FUNNY." Bret said

Vince let out a soft chuckle.

" Bret I need to talk to Lily, alone"

"Fine, don't love me!" Bret said in a fake girly voice

Bret, then left and Vince came over and picked me up and set me on the bed.

"Lily, I have done some research about me biting you." he stated

"oh."

"People back in around 300 C.E did survive the vampire bite, well some of them, the people who did started to go crazy if they were not bonded, the would go so crazy that they would get themselves killed or kill themselves. I don't want this to happen to you. You will be fine if we bond, I would take some of your blood and you would have some of mine, this will not turn you, only if you do this process about 3 times. bonding means that you will be attached, mentally, to me." he said

"uhh"

"I know I am so sorry but I don't want you to get hurt, so I think that the bonding will be a good thing" he stated, almost pleadingly.

"I am not worried about the bonding, I don't want to drink your blood." I said in a soft tone

"haha, I have read that it feels so good that you won't mind" he said chuckling.

"okay then lets do this thing!" I said

"k"

Vince then put his head down to my neck, he started to lick to find the vein, once he found it he let his fangs sink in

"mhhhhh" I moaned out in pleasure

it felt so gosh darn good, it was like a orgasm. he then bit down harder and I almost screamed out in pleasure. then I started to see black spot in my eyes

"Vince...to.. m..."

he then took his fangs out of me

"oh my gosh lily I am so sorry!"

"here you go" he said while he bit his wrist and put it to my mouth

I turned my head away not wanting to drink it

"lily, do it, it will be fine" he said as he slowly stroked my hair, with his non bitten hand

I then put his wrist to my mouth

and it tasted amazing!

it was like..ugh..pure amazingness. (A/N: Rachel wrote this chapter. Can't ya tell? :) )

Vince then let out a load moan of pleasure.. I then started to suck harder to tease him. he started moaning like a mad man, I looked down to see a huge and I mean HUGE bluggg in his pants in his... area. I silently laughed to myself.

"Lily it is time to stop"

I reluctantly let go..

"that...was...amazing" we both said.

then he grabbed my by the waist and we laid down in the bed

I started to fall asleep

I thought I heard Vince mumble something but I was almost asleep, so who knows if I heard right...

"Lilly I think I love you.."

A/N: Alright people what did you think? We are loving the reviews! Rach (LoveLostForever) tried to post pictures of characters but they didn't show up... we should have a link sometime soon for you though . Thank you for everyone that has put this on story alert or favourite story-please please please review! **We do have the next couple chapters written so the faster you review the faster this gets updated! **


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up, I think the next morning, to Vince's arms around my waist and me laying kinda on top of him. I was kinda embarrassed to find my face turned into his neck, but I felt better when I noticed he had put his face on top of mine and had my hands in his. He was still asleep, a little weird since I didn't think vampires slept, but whatever. I put it at the end of the list of questions I had. But the question I needed to ask him at the moment was important. I gently shook him, and he was wide awake. I noticed his smile at our positions.

"Vince?"

"Yeah lily?"

"What did you tell the school? My mother? What will she be thinking? I've been away for two days….." I was starting to panic.

"She's fine Lils." I frowned at the nickname but let it pass for now. " We have someone watching her, and we told her that you got involved in an incident and would be in contact soon. You can call her today. As for the school, we do a pretty good job forging doctor's notes. You have pneumonia. All that walking in the rain." He chided lightly, but I could tell he was smiling.

I laughed, relaxing. "Well what are going to do today?" I asked, my hand taking his.

"Well we need to do the bonding again, but that has to be done tonight, 24 hours after the last 'session'."

"Okay… so what's for breakfast?" I asked, trying not to think about the event.

"Whatever you want. We ARE in a castle with servants."

"So are you hanging with me? All day?"

"Sure. I don't have anything on my schedule to my knowledge."

"Cool!" I turn my head, taking it away from its comfortable spot on his neck, and our faces bump. I stop, looking up at his face. He leans down and our lips meet. I don't know if any of you reading this have ever morning kissed a sexy vampire prince, but I highly recommend it. It is probably the best way to wake up. I would take it over my alarm clock any day. Our kiss deepened, and I flipped over on my back so he had to follow, crouching over me. There was a fire in his eyes, which were tinged with red, but he seemed to have whatever vampire issue he was having under control, because he immediately started kissing again, instead of biting. I moaned, wrapping my fingers in his hair and pulling him closer. He fell, but on me, so it was okay. I was so lost in his kisses that I didn't hear the door open.

"Vinc-uh, oops! Sorry, should have knocked." Damien said.

Vince glared up at his older brother, who looked sheepish and-it could have been my imagination-a little hurt. He looked away from us on the bed to the mess the room was still in.

"So did the bonding go well last night?" Damien asked with a smirk.

I stuck my tongue out at him, while Vince rolled his eyes. "How is our jerk-of-a-brother?"

"Recovered. Angry with you, but I think he's just ashamed."

"okay then. Anything else you have to tell us?"

"Mother and Father want to meet with you, oh, in about ten minutes."

"Why do we call _Adien_ the jerk?" Vince mumbled, loud enough for me to hear. I stifled a giggle. Vince rolled off me and swung his legs off the bed.

"Anything ELSE I should know?" Vince demanded, face-to-face with his brother.

"Nah, think that's good. You may want to straighten your clothes though. Seven minutes."

Vince growled in annoyance and ran out of the room. Damien chuckled.

"That was a little mean." I said, swinging around to face him.

"What, not telling him he actually had 8 minutes?" He replied. I giggled despite of myself.

"No silly. The whole thing. Plus you interrupted a great make-out session." I said, sticking my lip out.

He laughed at my fake pouting and moved to sit next to me on the bed. Instead he tripped over the remnants of his brothers' fight and ended up on the floor, face first. I had to laugh a little, before jumping off and going to help him. I knelt next to him.

"Damien?"-poke-"Damien?"-poke-" Hello in there?"-poke-poke-poke.

"Uhhhhh." Came the reply.

I lifted him up with a little difficulty and managed to roll him on his back.

"Floored by a mortal girl. Who would have thought…"

"Hey!" I said, making a show of being offended. Somehow all my shyness seemed to melt away in the presence of vampires…

This time it was his turn to stick his tongue out. I laughed.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Help me up though." He sat up quickly, which brought us nose-to-nose.

He and I froze.

A/N: YAY! Two reviews, not counting the one LoveLostForever made. If you don't want to stalk it, she just wanted to say that we attempted to put up the pictures but they didn't show up, and here's a link!

Http:/ quizilla. Teennick .com/ stories/ 17780880/ bit-of-heaven-pictures-fanfiction

just remove the spaces, no capitals.

Review please!


	7. What just happened?

Okay, just to recap and make sure I'm not dreaming this: I was sitting, in some world, inside a vampire royal family's castle, one of said vampires being my sorta-boyfriend, and I was sitting way too close to THAT vampire's hot brother.

The same brother who was looking me in the eye. And… leaning in? Before I knew it we were nose-to-nose.

And then we leaned in so our lips were just millimeters away. I exhaled. His eyes flashed a little redder.

"hmph/Cough" Came from Vince

Both of us jumped so hard we bumped heads.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, Damien felt no pain since he is a FREAKIN VAMPIRE!.

A hard vampire at that- in both literal meanings of the word.

I turned around to see a very very VERY angry Vince.

"Vince I-," I started to say.

"It was my fault." Vince said

"How?" I questioned

"By bonding I made your blood smell a billion times better, so Damien really wants your blood."

"That explains it." Damien said. I looked at him.

"That's why your eyes were so freaking bright." I say, playing along. I was a little hurt- I thought Damien wanted something other than my blood. But I could deal with rejection. Or could i? MUHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH (sorry I ama is a littttlle tierd) (*this is shawn/personofnoconcern3000. We were alternating sentences but right now I think it might be best for me to take over and Rachel to get some sleep. XD *)

I steeled myself. Yes, I could.

Vince nodded. Damien made some kind of excuse and left. I think it was that he had to go to the bathroom.

I sat back on the bed. "So, what did your parents want to talk to you about?" I asked.

"They just wanted to know how the bonding went." He said. He looked at me, and I saw the same look he had had right before Damien had interrupted us earlier. He leaned in and our lips touched. His hands on the side of my face made the kiss even better. He leaned in, and so did his tongue. Even better. The one other boyfriend in my life that I had had was _nowhere __**near **_this good of a kisser. Vince was being very good about any vampire thing- his eyes were only tinged with a little pink. When we stopped to gasp for air his breath on my face felt good... it might be weird but it smelled nice; like rain or chocolate, or the smell of the house when mom had just cleaned it, which meant she was in a good mood.

"Vampire breath is meant to smell good to the human close enough to breathe it." Vince said, answering my thoughts.

"Dude, that's creepy. Stop reading my thoughts!"

He laughed. "Alright fine. But bonding will connect us mentally, so soon you'll be reading my thoughts."

"Hehe. This ought to be interesting..."

He laughed. It was a deep sound, pleasant. Just not as deep as...

Whoa, I told my brain, Do NOT go there.

"Go where?" Vince asked, frowning slightly.

"I thought I told you to stop it?"

"I will after you answer. Go where?"

I hesitated. "My-my dad. He had a big, deep laugh. We'd be playing a game or something and he would just throw his head back..." A tear ran down my cheek. It was the first time I had talked about him since the funeral. Usually when I thought about him I don't let myself cry, but Vince had a way of loosening up my emotions.

Vince looked sympathetic, something I **HATED**. It was a reason that I usually _didn't_ talk about my dad. I put it out of my head and smiled at him.

"So you said I could call my mom?"

"Yeah. I'll go get a phone."

He left, and I sighed in relief. I knew he couldn't hear my thoughts from a certain distance. I waited a couple seconds before letting my thoughts go. The truth was his laugh had made me think of Damien.

A/N: Hey people! Thanks vamps for reviewing... check last chapter for character pics. Please review! We have 100 visitors, at least review and tell us what you don't like about it!

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

In frustration I threw myself back on the bed. GAH! Why couldn't life even be easy in the supernatural world? Heck I don't even know where I am.

Okay. Deep breath. Calm down. Breathe. That kind of worked. Whew. Okay, Let's make a list of facts.

I don't know where I am.

I like Vince. I'm certain of that-his kisses feel too good for me not too.

Vince is a vampire.

I am going to be bonded to that vampire, so I have to figure out what the heck I feel about him before then. He likes me, I'm certain of it. Huh. Guess the reverse-psycho-mind-reading-thing starts with reading feelings. Or maybe that's a girl's intellect.

Vince's brother is cute and funny.

He may or may not like me.

Damien either tried to kiss me or suck my blood. But hey, Vince has done both.

Gah I sound like such a frikin slut! Like the kind my uncle would always bring home whenever we stayed with him. He's in jail now-hope he goddam rots there. Evil bastard.

Vince comes into the room, announcing his presence by tripping over some shit left from the whole Aiden thing. I laugh in spite of myself.

Vince chuckles and comes over, plopping down on the bed next to me.

"Very prince-like." I say, giggling.

"Shut it, you. Here's my cell-sorry, Aiden had taken it and it took a while to get it back from him."

"That's alright." I say, taking the blue phone. I dial and raise it to my ear. I raise an eyebrow at Vince, who is watching.

"Don't you have something better to do?" I snap. My nerves were a little worn.

Fortunately for me, he isn't startled by this. He nods and jumps up, heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask, a little surprised and hurt.

"Find somebody that can clean up this mess. Unfortunately the cleaning crew doesn't come until next week, but someone should be able to now."

I nodded, just as my mom picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom!"

"Lily! Oh my g*d where the hell are you?"

"I'm fine mom. Really I am, promise. I just..." Where the heck do I start? How would YOU tell your mother you got bitten by a vampire who is kinda your boyfriend and you don't know where you are?

Well, I did it like this:

"Alright mom, listen. Calm down. I don't think that the authorities would like that a lot if you did that to me. Well... there was this new boy in school, and we had to do a project together... you saw my note? Yeah, sorry about that 6 o'clock promise. Anyway, long story short, Vince is a vampire prince, he bit me and now I'm in his castle in a really fancy room and we are sort of going out. Oh, and we're doing this bonding process where we exchange blood, so that I can not go insane."

She took it rather well. I still have a little bit of hearing in my ear.

"Mom." I said, once I was done listening to her seemingly endless tirade. "MOM. I'm fine. I'm going to be alright and-no I don't know when I'll be home. I promise I will be, and yes I'll let you know. Okay? I love you."

I hung up before she could damage my eardrums anymore. Man I forgot how loud she can scream.

Oh darn, I forgot to ask her for Boy advice. Okay, let's go back to the facts. Let's make a chart.

Fortunately I had my backpack on the other side of the bed, and within a quarter of the hour had come up with this:

Vince

Damien

Is sorta my boyfriend. We've made out several times.

We almost kissed. I think.

We're in the process of being bonded.

He's smart, cute, and funny.

I know he cares for me.

He's nice to mess around with.

He's caring, smart, and has my sense of humor.

So hot.

So hot.

Okay, that's kinda the good things. Lets look at the negative sides of them.

Vince

Damien

He bit me.

He either almost bit me or almost kissed me.

He's a little rigid.

He interrupts me and Vince-jealous?

He's not his brother.

He's not his brother.

Ugh! This is getting nowhere. I can't possibly like both of them, can I?

I flopped down on the extremely comfy pillows. Like two vampires at once?

I found my answers. Yes, I can. And yes, I do.

I must have drifted back asleep as I was awakened by somebody vacuuming (honestly, who vacuums when someone is sleeping?). I moaned and rolled over to find Brett the shape shifter/maid. Complete with flowery apron. I raise one eyebrow at him. He grins.

"Oh good, you're awake." he says. "Vince needed someone to clean up and I was lounging around. I'm getting ten bucks out of this."

I smile, too tired and groggy to laugh. "Why did you desire to cruelly wake me up?"

"I was getting bored. Besides, experts say an hour and a half nap is the best for humans."

I stick my tongue out at him. "Well you'll have to suck it up and be bored for another 20 minutes 'cause I need to take a shower. Wait. I don't have any clothes. Scratch that."

Brett scoffs. He drops the vacuum and walks over to the closet, something I'd assumed to be empty. He pulls it open to reveal a full walk-in closet bigger than I will probably ever own in my life.

I walk off the bed and move towards it, open mouthed.

"What, think he'd let you walk around naked? He might enjoy it but the rest of us..."

One look at Brett is enough to silence him. I walk into the closet and stare around. It was HUGE. It was full of designer clothes, everywhere you looked. Every colour of the rainbow. Imagine your dream closet. Now times that by ten I walked in and grabbed the first thing that I saw which was some skinny jeans and a nice light blue shirt. After kicking Bret out of my closet I put on the amazing clothes which fit my body perfectly. When I was finished I excited the closet to go find bret.

"Hey Bret where are-" I felt some hands wrap around my body and then a amazingly soft pair of lips land on my lips. After a minute of a nice passionate kiss I looked up expecting to see the lovely Vince, but what I saw was far from it.

"Who are-"

Then all I saw was darkness.

A/N: Hi guys! The updates are going to majorly slow as this was our last pre-written chapter and both of us are crazy busy. Please review-let us know what you think! Good, bad, ugly?

We did attempt to put tables in to this chapter... if they didn't show up or something then I'll include the list version in the next author's note on the next chapter.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
